


Wrapped blessings

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Morning Sickness, Oblivious Cullen Rutherford, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Lavellan doesn't know how to tell him when she's threatening to break down at each chance she gets.





	Wrapped blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 min cause who doesn't want Cullen to father their children xD i really love him, he's adorable.
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors ❤️

 

 

_x_

 

 

She knocks softly before opening the door enough to stick her head into his office.

He looks up from the lists on his desk and his face lightens up instantly.

"I was wondering where you were." he smiled lovingly. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Of course." He automatically drops the papers. 

She closes the door behind her taking a shaking breath before turning to look at him. Cullem stands, pushing his chair away and moving around the desk, arms opening in invitation. She wants to shake her head but she can't. Everything wells up inside her and she bites the inside of her cheek. She can't cry now- not in front of him.

But he pulls her in and it takes all of her might to not bawl her eyes out into his coat. He hugs her softly and kisses the top of her head like he always did. This time however it does nothing to ease her raging nerves. 

"Something on your mind, dear?" He asks.

Lavellan forces a smile, fondly tracing his cheek with her fingers.

"Not at all. Just missed you." 

"And I you." he embraces her again and this time she almost loses it.

"When will you be leaving again?" 

She tries to use her words carefully, "I have to run a few errands and get things checked out first."

"What things? Is something wrong?" 

"No, don't worry." she chides. 

"You do look a bit pale, are you sure you are all right?" 

"Im hmm." She nods with a tight smile,

"Will you be working late?" 

"Not tonight, so I'll see you after dinner." he assures. 

"Good. That's all I wanted to know."

Cullem opens his mouth but she gives him a quick silencing peck and a wave then hurrying off before breaking her facade. Outside she gasps for air and steadies herself against the wall.. _Come on, it wasn't like it was the end off the world. He wouldn't be mad... Would he?_ She shskes her thoughts away, feeling her stomach churn as she slowly climbed the steps down to the courtyard. Subconsciously one of her hands tensed around her swollen stomach. 

 

_x_

 

Lavellan swallows hard but it pushes back so fast she almost flings herself out of bed to grab the bucket beneath the bedside table. Her throat burns as she coughs and splutters out fluid, eyes watering so profusely it looked like she was sobbing.

"Dear?"

The sound of his sleepy voice startles her and a feeling of dread settles on top of the nauseousness. Who wouldn't be awake after her loud hurling? 

"Lavellan?" his voice is clearer now and then his hand touches her shoulder.

" _Lavellan_." He says urgently. "Are you alright?"

She pushes the bucket away and wipes at her mouth before sitting back against the bed, her head falling against the edge. Cullen climbed down and sat on the floor next to her, pushing the wet hair sticking to her sweaty skin out of her face.

"Lavellan? Talk to me." 

"I'm fine." she utters with a wry smile.

"This is not fine- should I call a healer?" 

She squeezes his hand, "It's not... An illness." She starts.

"Then what- are you sure I shouldn't call someone? Maker, you're warm! I'm calling -" 

She stops him with a gently grip around his arm.

"Cullen."

"Yes?" 

He sits back down and she settles next to him, cuddling into his side. Cullen wraps his arms around her shivering form and holds her closer. 

"I'm not sick. It's a blessing." She says after a few moments.

"What kind of blessing makes your body this upset?" 

Lavellan almost laughs at his obliviousness. If she wasn't going to tell him now- the healer surely will. 

"This." She taps her stomach softly. He cranes his head to look her stomach but all he sees is the folds of her nightgown.

"Are you allergic to the fabric?" he asks.

This time she does laugh.

"No, silly. Here." She takes his hand and puts it against her stomach.

He frowns, looking at her hand spreading his fingers open.

She's soft and warm through the gown but he doesn't understand what it means. He can't feel anything besides the heat and soft beat against his palm. He even rubs her stomach tentively but still all he feels is the small bump and-

" _Oh maker_. I'm an idiot." He falls silent, hand tensing on her stomach.

She looks up at him suddenly nervous again. Her mind keeps telling her it is a blessing but she can't help but worry he won't accept it. She wants to cry. Why did she always want to cry these last few weeks.

"You," he turns his eyes to her, "Are you... Are you with child?"

She swallows a sob and nods, not trusting her voice as his gaze hardens.

"Sweet maker. Are you jesting?" 

"No." She shakes her head, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

But then he breaks into a smile and pulls her into his arms as he all but leaps up, squeezing the air out of her as he laughed.

"Cullen!" She panicked, covering her mouth quickly.

"Oh-OH. Sorry, dear. Sorry." He gently puts her down and grabs the discarded bucket.

She stays motionless for a few seconds before giving a soft laugh and pushing the bucket away.

He grins hugging her softly this time.

"A baby. We're having a baby?" He asks again.

"We are having a baby." She voices out loud this time.

He doesn't even care about her throwing up moments ago and takes her face into his hands to kiss her.

"Thank you." he whispers.

"For what?" she buries her face in his neck.

"Choosing me."

"Always." she kisses his neck

He laughs, "You know. We're going to have to make a plan with the room. You can't climb up the ladder.

"We can always move to my room." 

"Oh yes. I forgot about that." he rubs the back of his neck. 

"Of course you did." she hugs him tighter.

_Thank you for choosing me, she thinks._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
